The Simple Act of Falling
by telenica
Summary: This story takes place 15 years after Breaking Dawn. Nessie, although she has been fully-grown for a while, has never felt any romantic feelings towards Jacob. Until now, of course. *Warning* Swearing, Mild teenage romance stuff, alcohol.
1. La Push Beach: Chapter I

**This story takes place 15 years after Breaking Dawn. Nessie, although she has been fully-grown for a while, has never felt any romantic feelings towards Jacob. Until now, of course. **

**Needless to say I do not own Twilight, any of the related books, or the characters:**

Nessie's POV:

It was hot. Way hotter than I liked it to be. I could feel my curls sticking to the back of my neck. We were sitting on First Beach at LaPush and it was a surprisingly sunny day. As I watched Seth and Embry water fight and Quil and Claire with their feet in the water, I peeled the curls off my neck. I must have made a pretty disgusting face while I did so because I heard a deep laugh coming from my left side. I quickly whipped my head and glared at Jacob.

"What?" He asked still snickering. I glared at him even more. I wanted him to know that I was unamused. But still he kept that small smile on his face. I scoffed and turned away not wanting to look at him as I felt my face become flushed.

"Hey Ness!" Claire said as she plopped down next to me. I had known her since I was born and we had been best friends ever since. Every time I saw her she got more and more beautiful "Wow, your face is really red. I didn't know half vampires could get sunburned. But I guess that's because you're so pale! Ha!" However in the 15 years I had know her, I realized she lacked tact.

I heard a stifled laugh behind me and turned to see Quil holding his mouth and Jacob looking confused.

"Oh. They never understand do they?" Claire said as she nudged me in the arm. "Boys are clueless as ever."

"Hey!" yelled Quil. "I always understand. Except when you drag me shopping. That I don't get." Quil smiled at Claire. He looked so happy and I saw a shimmer in his eye.

The two had been dating for a year now since her 16th birthday, and every time I saw them together the looked happier.

"Quil. I know you enjoy those trips." Claire said slyly. "Or else you would never offer to take me. Now would you." I watched as Quil's face dropped and he slowly got up.

"I'll get you for that!" He yelled as he began to chase Claire as she laughed. They ran around the beach and into the ocean till Quil caught her and they fell into the water laughing and hugging.

It was wonderful to watch. I wanted someone like that too. But the only guy in my life was Jacob. And as great as he was, I was most definitely not in love with him. Or so I thought.


	2. Jealousy: Chapter II

**Needless to say I do not own Twilight, any of the related books, or the characters:**

Jacob's POV:

"Ness. Is something wrong?" I asked. Truth be told I was a little worried. She was just staring out towards the ocean and I had been calling he name for about a minute.

"Huh?" She asked turning to look at me. Her eyes were still glassed over and I knew she was thinking about something.

"I just wanted to know if something was wrong. You look really distant."

"Oh sorry." She said shaking her head. I swear I saw her cheeks get flushed but I brushed it off. I did not want to give myself false hope. Ness had been full-grown for 7 years or so and felt nothing romantic towards me. I was just starting to get over it.

"So. What do you wanna do Nessie?" I smiled pulling her close.

"Um…" She said smiling. I watched as her eyes lite up and she bit her lip thinking. "Lets go swimming." She grabbed my hand and dragged my up towards the ocean. We joined Seth and Embry and had a free for all water fight. Nessie and I walked away unscathed, while Seth and Embry might take a few years to dry out.

When we got back to the beach Quil and Claire had already left, something about going to see and movie and then "desert" later. Truthfully, I was a little jealous of him. Everything with his imprint had turned out fine, while I was still struggling to even tell if mine liked me. Still I was happy for him. He was my friend and I should be supportive.

Nessie's laugh brought me out of my mind. She was standing with her hand on Embry's cheek and they were laughing about some secret between them. I felt a rumble in my chest and walked over to them. Placing my hand on Nessie's shoulder I turned her around.

"Come on Ness. We need to get you home. You'll see the guys tomorrow." Nessie shook my hand of her shoulder but followed me.

"Yeah, yeah _dad._ All right, bye guys! The slave driver is forcing me home." She said nudging me in the ribs. I started walking and Nessie had to run up to catch me. She intertwined her fingers in mine and swung our hands back and forth.

"Jake. What's up with you today? You have been acting really weird."

"What do you mean?" Yeah I was acting weird. I was insanely jealous. She flirted with like half the guys we came across today. Even Embry.

"Well it started when you picked me up this afternoon. You barley even looked at me, then when we got pizza you were totally rude to our waiter for no good reason." I scoffed at that. No good reason? He was hitting on my Nessie. That was a perfectly good reason to be rude to someone.

She ignored my interruption, and continued. "Then now just at the beach. We were having a great time then suddenly you got all possessive and made us leave like an hour early."

She was right. I was acting weird. But how can you not act weird when the girl you love doesn't love you back?


	3. Going Home: Chapter III

**Needless to say I do not own Twilight, any of the related books, or the characters:**

Nessie's POV:

I slipped my hand from Jake's and stopped walking. I wanted to get to the bottom of Jake's problems and this was the only way I knew how to get his attention.

"What is it Ness?" Jacob said sighing giving me a sly, toothy grin.

"Wow, that was kinda cute." I mumbled under my breath as I felt my heart quicken.

His face dropped. "What did you say?" he said quietly.

Oh, shit. I was caught. "I just said that you should not try to be cute. I doesn't fit you. You're too big." Hopefully that worked I thought.

"Oh, yeah, right." Jake sighed. "Come on Nessie. I need to get you home before your dad kills me."

I looked up at the sky. It was still light when we left the beach but now it was almost black.

"Jake, what time is it?" I asked. I was getting a little worried.

"Ness, you know I don't wear a watch." He said matter-a- facilely.

"Jake look at the sky. It's really dark." He looked up and his face got serious.

"Ness, it looks almost 10. You should be home now. Give me a sec." I watched Jake run into the woods to transform. I would be quicker for us to get home if Jake was in wolf form and I ran like the half vampire I am.

While Jake ran off, I suddenly thought of the fact that Jake had to take off his shirt and shorts to transform. I felt my cheeks get red and attempted to fan off my face as I saw Jake's wolf head poke through the bushes.

In his mouth were his clothes and I took them from him as we got ready to run. Folding them in my arms, we started to run to my parent's cottage. It took us 2 minutes to get there rather then the 30 it would have taken walking at human speed.

The run was exhilarating and both my hair and Jacob's fur was full of twigs and leaves. He took his clothing in his teeth and ran into the woods to change. 5 seconds later he came through the bushes as my Jacob.

When he got close to me I brushed his hair pulling out the twigs and leaves. I reached closer trying to unwind some thistle branches biting my lips as I did it.

"Ha, I got it!" I triumphantly raised the thistle in the air. I smiled up at him showing the thistle.

I watched his eyes sparkle and I started do flush. I looked up at him again and realized his eyes weren't looking into mine. He looked at my lips and then back into my eyes. That's when I realized that I was only about 3 inches from his face.

I backed up a few steeps and turned my face away from him. "Good night Jake." I muttered. Giving him a brief hug I ran into the house.

Great job Ness, things were just really awkward.


	4. Night Time: Chapter IV

**Needless to say I do not own Twilight, any of the related books, or the characters:**

Jake's POV:

I face-palmed as I watched Nessie walk into the cottage. Smooth Jacob, really smooth. Not only did you almost try and kiss her, braking your promise to Bella and Edward, but you made her uncomfortable.

I wanted to think but I didn't want the other wolves messing in my mind so I just walked home. Sleep would be good when I got home. Everything always went right in my dreams. There I could tell Ness everything and she told me that she loved me back.

The only thing I didn't like about my dreams was that I had to wake up from them.

Nessie POV:

After closing the door, I leaned against it and slid down to clutch my knees. I sighed thinking about Jacob. I was so close to his face earlier. I recalled his smell. He perpetually smelled of woods and fire. It was my favorite combination.

And his lips.

I remember looking at them before I turned away to shield my red face. They were full and a little dry but I imagined that they were good for kissing.

Shit, Nessie don't think about that. Not in a house with a mind reading dad. I decided that I should just go to bed. I got up from the ground ad shuffled to my room. Laying face first on my bed I drifted into sleep thinking about my Jacob. My beloved Jacob.


	5. Emily's House: Chapter V

**Needless to say I do not own Twilight, any of the related books, or the characters:**

**The **_**italics **_**is when Jacob is in wolf form.**

Jake's POV:

I was thinking about Nessie when a tap on my head brought me back to real life. I looked up to see Emily holding a frying pan above my head.

"Jake," she laughed, "If you don't eat now, there will be no food left." She pointed to the feast she had set up on her table that the other wolves were already chowing down on.

"Sorry Emily. It looks really good, but I'm not very hungry." I said turning away from her. I heard the scooting of a chair and looked to see Emily sitting close to me.

"What's wrong Jake?" She said putting her hand on my shoulder. "Is it about Nessie?" She looked concerned. Just like Emily to try and help.

"Yeah. But it's nothing to worry about. We just had an… awkward… night last night."

"Well she is that age. You know how imprints work. Hey, are you bringing her to the bonfire tonight? That might help." She said smiling warmly.

"Yeah, if she will talk to me."

"She will. Just make sure she comes. We all love her."

"I know." I said smiling. "Thanks Emily. We'll be there." She got up and took her frying pan to sink and starting washing it.

I looked over at Seth talking with Chris, Emily and Sam's oldest. He was 14 and starting to bulk up. It would not be suprized if he was going to join the pack in a few years.

Even though Sam had stopped fazing he joined the elder counsel and Emily still made food for the pack. Paul had stopped too, and much to my annoyance, had married Rachel and they had a little girl named Sarah. Jared also had stopped fazing and Kim was pregnant for the second time. Because of this I was now in charge of both packs and was the head alpha.

The yearly campfire was an important time for the pack. All the shifters, their imprints, their families, and the counsel get together to tell the stories of our tribe. I brought Nessie every year and she loved to hear the stories. She always begged to be taken, not like I wasn't going to take her anyway.

"Embry." I called. "Lets go. We have to run surveillance. Leah is already out there." Embry stood up and after saying good bye to everyone, walked out.

"See you all tonight. Thanks Emily." I followed Embry out of the house and shifted to wolf form.

"_Leah. You there." I asked._

"_Jake are you mad at me?" Embry asked. I was taken back. I was thinking about yesterday but I did not realize that it was so far front in my head. _

"_No man. It's nothing. Leah. Hello. Earth to Leah." I called again._

"_Yeah, yeah. Cool your jets. I'm here." Said an annoyed voice. _

"_Hey Leah." Said Embry._

"_Hey Embry."_

"_Leah, pay attention." I ordered. "Anything up?" _

"_Nope. Relatively quite. It's actually kinda boring."_

"_Be glad there is nothing wrong." Laughed Embry. "God. Your never happy Leah. You complain when there is something and then you complain when there isn't any trouble. Just make up your mind."_

"_Yeah. Whatever. Hey Jake. I'm going to pick up Nessie. We are going shopping. See you later." And with that Leah fazed out. _

_I never got used to those two being friends. Nessie was all nice and sweet and smart. And Leah. Well she was not._

"_Haha. I know. Don't forget Nessie is also __**way**__ more attractive than Leah." Embry said in reply to my thoughts. _

_I growled. "Shut up and just run man." I let my animal instincts take over me as I ran surveillance thorough the woods trying not to think of Nessie or the fact the Embry found her attractive. _


	6. Shopping with Leah: Chapter VI

**Needless to say I do not own Twilight, any of the related books, or the characters:**

Nessie's POV:

"Ness!" I heard the familiar voice of Leah from outside the cottage. I ran down the stairs grabbing my purse on the way down. My dad and mom were sitting on the couch reading their own newspapers.

"Bye you guys. Leah is here to take me shopping, then I'm going to the bonfire. '_If Jake still wants me to come'." _I watched as my dad turned towards me, a questioned expression on his face. "Don't wait up. Okay? Good bye!" And with that I ran out the door not wanting to explain my thought to my dad.

"Finally." Leah sighed. "For a half vampire you move incredibly slow. Now lets go before my nose falls off from this house's disgusting smell." I laughed. Everyone, the wolves and vampires, all smelled good to me.

We got up to my new car, just a simple Volvo, noting too fancy. It was a birthday present from my dad. He wanted to get me something nicer, but I didn't want to stick out that much. I already did and an $100,000 or more dollar car would not help.

We drove up to Seattle, the whole while Leah complaining that my car smelled too much like vampires and not enough like wolf. She then asked why my car didn't smell more like wolf with all the time I spend with Jacob. At that my face got really red.

We were finally at the mall looking for a cute summer dress to wear to the bonfire that night, when Leah turned to me and asked," So, Ness, is there anyone you like."

I was a little shocked. It was not like Leah to ask these kind of things. She was rarely interested in love.

"No. Not particularly. Why?" I raised my eyebrows. Truthfully I was hoping that she would tell me that Jacob was madly in love with me.

"No. No reason." She said turning her head away. Well I knew it was a long shot.

We continued shopping talking about nothing in particular. She was going to community college now and had what she called a "stalker". He was harmless but she was getting really annoyed with him. We laughed about Quil and Claire's relationship and finally found our dresses.

Mine was a navy blue dress with a leather belt. I had to admit it looked pretty good on me. Hugged all the right curves. If this did not get Jake's attention, I would not know what did. I also got a pair of strappy, high heeled leather sandals that made my legs look great.

Leah also looked great in hers. The salmon coloured dress accented her russet skin and she looked like a goddess. On the way back we sang along to Adele, and randomly professed our love to people we saw on the road while driving back to The Reservation.

As we entered Leah's house to change we saw Seth watching the tv.

"Hey Seth!" I said.

"Ness, Leah. Great to see you." Seth jumped up and started to clear off the table in front of him. It was covered in potato chip bags, empty soda bottles, and something sticky that smelled like old pizza.

After he had gathered together his trash and thrown it away he looked up at us shyly. "Didn't know you guys would be home so early."

"Seth." Leah said. "The bonfire starts in like an hour. You should get ready too."

"Right!" Seth jumped and ran up the stairs. "Taking a shower" He yelled down to us as we broke into a fit of giggles.

"Come on." Leah said nodding upstairs. We got into he room and slipped on our dresses and started on our hair and makeup. I heard the water turn off in the bathroom and then Seth run into the counter, swearing to himself.

"Finished!" Leah announced. I looked at my self in the mirror. My perfectly ringlet hair was now waves and looked great, and more importantly sexy and mature.

"Very boho chic. Thanks Leah!" I hugged her and headed out of her room and down the stairs. Seth was already sitting on the couch watching tv when we came down.

"Well don't you two ladies look nice." Seth said smiling at us. He was kinda cute, I thought, not as cute as Jacob thought. I smacked my head. Ness, don't think about Jacob that way.

"Come on." Leah grabbed my hand and we started the walk to the campfire. Tonight was going to be fun.


	7. The Bonfire: Chapter VII

**Needless to say I do not own Twilight, any of the related books, or the characters:**

Jacob's POV:

I had texted Nessie earlier today, just to make sure that she was coming to the bonfire. She never texted me back though so I would be surprised if she showed up. I looked across the fire to Quil and Claire. It wasn't even dark yet and they were already at it. Bleh.

"Hey Jake." I heard Embry call. He sat next to me on the log. "Is Nessie coming tonight?"

"Yeah. You would wanna know."

"Jake what's wrong?" Embry looked at me. He almost looked afraid.

"Nothing. Don't worry dude." I said gripping his shoulder. I needed to calm down. I was just stressed.

"Oh." Embry sighed. "It's Nessie, right? Dude everything will be fine. Is she coming tonight?"

"I don't know." I said looking down.

"Oh." Embry said and then went quiet. It was nice to have some peace. Suddenly Claire jumped up.

"Leah, Ness!" She ran over to the two approaching figures, hugging the both. I watched as the three girls walked into the firelight. My jaw dropped and my heart quickened when I saw Ness. The dress she was wearing fit her perfectly. I saw my self running my hands through her hair, sliding my hands over her curves, kissing her lips.

"Jake?" Leah's voice brought me from my fantasies. Nessie was standing besides her laughing silently at my face.

I smiled and said "Hey." Nessie smiled to. Embry got up and gave Nessie a big hug. She laughed and hugged him back.

I stood up. "Hungry Ness." I stated.

"Sure." She shrugged her shoulders, and followed me to the grill. I got a plate and loaded it with food, not even looking at what I was getting. "Whoa Jake. I know you eat a lot, but really. You only eat this much when you're upset."

Damn, she knew me two well.

"Nah. I'm just hungry Ness." I lied. "Haven't eaten all day." I smiled a fake smile, but I knew she wasn't buying it. She grabbed a hot dog and put some mustard on it. Taking a small bite she looked up at me.

"Jake." She said quietly. If I was human I would not even hear her. "I'm sorry about yesterday." She looked so small. I wanted to hug her and tell her that nothing was her fault, that I was the one to blame.

"Don't punish your self Nessie. I was just in a weird mood." I started to walk away from the grill to a small tree perfect for two people to sit on.

"You still are Jake. Tell me what's wrong." Saying this she placed her hand on my shoulder. My heart began to quicken and she must of felt it too, because she removed her hand as quickly as she had put it on.

I looked over to see her face get red. This time I knew I had seen it. No longer would I brush it off.

"Ness." I said her voice as sweetly as I could. I knew got her attention because she looked at me, her face still confused with a little bit of her flush still there. I was going to tell her everything. Screw Bella and Edward. It was time.

"Ness. I…"

"Jake! Nessie! Time for the stories!" I heard Embry yell. He walked towards us and then stopped seeing my glare. "Oh. Sorry guys. It's just that, um, well, it's time." He turned and ran from us, not wanting to be around the uncomfortable situation any longer.

"Yeah, lets go." Ness said getting off the stump. I looked at her, a sad smile crossing my face. "What?" She said smiling, edging me on. "I just wanna hear the stories." She begged.

"Fine." I sighed giving into my imprints whim. I followed her to the bonfire and watched her sit next to Embry. I tried to ignore it and sat on her unoccupied side. I tried to only listen to the stories, but lost track of them when Nessie put her hand on my leg and smiled up at me. She then leaned against my chest and continued to listen to the stories.

I begged my heart to slow down.


	8. The Bonfire Part II: Chapter VIII

**Needless to say I do not own Twilight, any of the related books, or the characters:**

**The **_**italic **_**is Nessie and Jake thinking through her power.**

Nessie's POV:

Sam became the chosen storyteller of the tribe. I watch as he used the fire to describe his stories. I closed my eyes listening to Sam's words and Jacob's heartbeat. I imagined I was there witnessing all of the tales that he described. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as he described imprinting and the wolf who did everything for his imprint.

Jake lifted me up, whispering in my ear to pay attention. Sam was describing the act of imprinting, the whole time looking lovingly at Emily. I looked up at Jacob and saw him looking down at me. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside, so safe, like I always did with him.

I started listening closer to what Sam was saying. Pulling to the earth, safety, soul-mate. I looked into Jake's eyes. They were shining so brightly in the firelight. I could have looked into them all night. I slipped my hand into his.

"_Jake."_

"_Ness?"_

"_These stories are so wonderful. So romantic."_

"_Yeah. Imprinting is… wonderful." _Jake looked down at me smiling.

"_Jake, is there something you're not telling me?"_

"_Later Ness. Please?" _Jake squeezed my hand hard. I nodded and smiled. Resting my head against his shoulder, I closed my eyes and listened to the end of Sam's stories.


	9. The Clearing: Chapter IX

**Needless to say I do not own Twilight, any of the related books, or the characters:**

Nessie's POV:

Jake shifted his shoulder just enough so that I would pick up my head. Sam had finished his stories a while ago, and now Jake and I were just sitting, taking in the fire's warmth, while listening to the other pack boys joke around.

"Ness." Jake whispered into my ear. I looked at him, silently saying 'What?'. He grabbed my hand and led me from the fire. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Embry's face drop.

What was going on?

I followed Jake further and further into the woods, not recognizing any of the places we passed. I let my mind wander as we walked into the woods. I thought about how fun the night had been, and how much I had missed seeing all the pack and the elders. I was also excited for the party back at the fire that right now. Jake and I were missing it and I would have to scold him later. It was going to be a "normal" teenager party. Well as normal as a party can get for werewolves and vampires.

I started to think about how Jacob looked in the firelight. The way my head molded perfectly in his shoulder. The muscular legs that I intentionally ran my hand across. And his eyes. The way the looked at me melted my heart.

I suddenly became nervous, realizing that Jacob was still holding my hand. I snapped out of my day-dreams and looked up to him. He didn't react so I tried to shrug it off. But what if Jacob did see it, and he just doesn't like me that way, so he's trying to be nice and ignore it.

I sighed at my predicament. Jacob squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry Ness. We're almost there."

Nearly 5 seconds after he said that, we walked into a clearing. I sniffed the air. The place only had the faint smell of werewolf, Jacob to be exact, and the length of the grass proved that no one had been here in a long time.

Jake let go of my hand and sat down. After looking around the area, I followed his led. I watched as fireflies flew across the meadow. I stretched out my hand becoming them towards me. Suddenly they started to dance around my hand, very reminiscent of _Lady and the Tramp_.

I looked over at Jake to show him my new friends and saw him already staring at me. I felt so small and helpless under his gaze. It was so unlike me, but at the same time I liked the feeling. The fireflies flew off, but I hardly realized it. I was far to engrossed in Jacob's eyes.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"What was it you wanted to talk about _Ness_?" He said my name with such emotion; perhaps love, want. No it sounded more like need.

"I… I… well." I couldn't talk. My mouth felt dry and I turned my face away trying to collect my thoughts.

Jake placed his hand on my shoulder, and I felt my heart flutter. Not wanting him to see what I was thinking I pulled my body away from him and turned to face him. His face was low, his eyes looked up at me almost pleading. He probably thought that I hated him, or that I was mad. I shook my head, never braking eye contact with him.

I was determined. My head was spinning, realizing what my heart had know for years.

Only actions could suffice for how I felt. I looked deeply into Jake's face trying to convey, everything.

Without a hesitation I crashed my lips into his. They were just how I imagined them. Dry but soft, the perfect ones for kissing.

**Whoa. Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?**

**Haha. Just kidding. Or am I.  
**

**BUT the real reason for this authour talk is below...  
**

**Thanks for the reviews and update alerts! This might be the last one that I update for a while. I'm going to Spain and I won't have my laptop with me. I'll be so deprived I won't know how to survive. **

**Anyway thanks again. I'll be back around the second or third week in July. **


	10. The Thing: Chapter X

**I am an evil evil person… Thus…**

**Needless to say I do not own Twilight, any of the related books, or the characters:**

Jake's POV:

As I lead Ness to my secrete spot, I thought about how strange the night had been. My time with her had been great, we laughed, drank, danced, and she rested against me. Not to mention the fact that she ran her hand up and down my leg at least 20 times.

It drove me crazy.

But all the while all I could see was Embry out of the corner of my eye, watching me. No, watching Ness. I had to lead her away. It was ridiculous how much he laid claim on my girl, my imprint.

Suddenly, images of myself flashed through my head; the feeling of Nessie running her fingers over my body. However it wasn't my feelings it was someone else's. I stiffened, realizing Ness was unintentionally talking to me.

Suddenly I felt her hand go lacks and I squeezed it letting her know that I didn't see anything. All that mattered was her being comfortable.

Finally we were there and I sat down in the center of the open field, gesturing for her to sit down next to me. She hesitated but finally did. I watched her as she observed the night sky and watched fireflies circle our heads.

God, she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She is so kind and funny, I just wanted to tell her. And that was what I was here to do.

As she turned to look at me I tried to pour all my feelings in my gaze. She locked eyes with me; I could almost see her heart beating in her eyes.

"What was it you wanted to talk about Ness?" I smiled with all my love. Placing my hand on her shoulder I urged her to talk, to say what she felt.

Suddenly her eyes grew wide. I could see she wanted to say something, do something.

And then I felt her lips on mine. Her sweet, soft, lip-gloss free lips, were on mine.

But I couldn't move.


	11. Embry: Chapter XI

**Needless to say I do not own Twilight, any of the related books, or the characters:**

Nessie's POV:

He's not moving. Oh my god… he's not moving.

I pulled away, scared. Looking him in his eyes I couldn't read what he felt. Sorrow? Pity? Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Jake. Oh, Jake. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I just did that. I, just." I scooted away from him, trying to find my balance to get off the ground. When I finally got it and jumped up right, I saw him reaching out to me begging me to come back to his level.

But, my pride was hurt enough.

"We should go back. Quil's having a rager and we don't want to miss it."

"Nessie, please. Just sit down. Please." I could see he was begging me but I couldn't. I started to back away.

"If you're not leaving now, I'll see you there!" and with that I turned and ran for the house. I ran as fast as I could not letting my mind wander. All I wanted to feel was the cold wind blowing against my bare skin.

As I finally saw the light of Quil's house I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god, other people's problems to think about and social interaction. That's what I really need.

"Nessie?" I heard a voice and turned around to see a figure appear from a shadow and walk into the light of the porch.

"Oh, hey Embry." I tried to smile, but I didn't feel that happy. He could tell and moved closer to me, a pleading look on his face.

"What happened Ness?" he looked so caring under the porch light, like he really wanted to help. I can't deny that I had thought about Embry before, in that way I mean. I have always loved Jake, but Embry is one of my greatest friends. Whenever Jake and I fought, I always turned to Leah or Embry. He was always just so understanding.

"Nothing really that important." I tried to smile but he didn't buy it. Still he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, smiling and saying that we should grab a drink inside.

We opened the door to a wall of blasting music and shouts from our friends, thanking the lord that we finally showed up.

I felt good tucked under Embry's arm. I resented my hand against his broad chest and greeted everyone with a big smile. Even my problems with Jake were not going to ruin my fun night.


	12. Jake's Lament: Chapter XII

**Sorry a little bit of swearing in this one. More than I normally do in one chapter.**

**Needless to say I do not own Twilight, any of the related books, or the characters:**

Jake's POV:

Well shit.

That went well. There she was kissing me and what did I do. I sat there like a dumbass and did nothing. And then she walked away, embarrassed thinking that I didn't like her the same way.

But I do. I love her. God! I love her.

I got up and shuffled my way to Quil's, not really wanting to be there because I didn't want to see Ness, but because it was necessary to make an appearance. I hated parties and only ever got through them because Ness loved them. Damn it! I have to stop thinking about her.

I could hear the music radiating from Quil's house before I saw it. He had never failed to impress when holding parties. One of his parties lasted all day and night, no one ever leaving or sleeping. He just really got along with a lot of people.

Lucky him.

Lucky him in everything; friendships, imprinting, love, and intelligence.

I stood staring at the house for what felt like forever, looking at my watch realizing that I had actually been standing there for a good 30 minutes. Finally getting my courage up, I walked through the door.

"What the FUCK!"

**HEHE! Cliffhanger, but who am I kidding. You all are so smart you know what is going to happen… Or do you…? Yeah, you probably do…**

**Also I made a fresh batch of cookies for all who review/favourite/follow. There are some gluten free ones too for all of you with allergies to gluten.**

**Love, Telenica 3**


	13. Kissing UTI: Chapter XIII

**Needless to say I do not own Twilight, any of the related books, or the characters:**

Nessie's POV:

"Ness! Finally. I thought you would never make it." Yelled Claire as she jumped into my arms, breaking my grip with Embry.

"Haha. Thanks Claire. I'm excited. I've never really been to a party like this."

"Oh than you are going to love this." Turing to Embry she said, " Hope you don't mind if I borrow her."

"Not at all!" Said Embry laughing. "Just don't break her, okay?" With a wink from Embry and a slight blush from my side, I ran with Claire to Quil's room. There were like 1000 people crowded into the tiny house but thank the lord that none of them were in there.

"So what do you want?" I said prying her fingers from my arm. Suddenly she got all serious.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I don't know, the thing where you disappeared with Jacob or the thing where you come here wrapped in Embry's arms. Either would be a great start." She was never this blunt or angry when she wanted information.

"What do you mean? Nothing's up." I tried to lie the best I could, but I'm not that great of an actress and she saw right through me.

"Ness. Tell me now." And I did. I told her how I kissed Jacob, how he didn't kiss me back, how I ran away, and ran into Embry. And all she could say was "Damn."

"Yeah. I know. I made a complete fool of myself."

"Maybe not. Maybe Jacob was just shocked."

"Really Claire. That never happens except in like romance movies and books."

"I guess." She sighed. "So, Embry, what is happening there?"

"I don't know. I mean I guess I've always had a crush on him he is just so great. Maybe there is something there."

"That's my girl Ness!" She grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "Now lets get something to drink." She lead me down the stairs and into the kitchen where most of the party goers were. There we kids from Forks High School, La Push High School, and of course members of the pack, all drinking from red solo cups and eating chips.

Handing me a cup she nodded her head over to Embry who was leaning against a doorframe. Catching his gaze I downed my beer and grabbed another cup as I made my way over to him. With all the courage I could muster I asked him if he wanted to sit.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked after we made our way through the crowded living room to the couch.

"Absolutely! I don't even know what I was mad about." He was looking at me so intently, just like Jake had earlier. I felt my face grow red. I downed my drink again as he finished his third.

"Want another one?" he asked gesturing to my cup. Nodding he got up and came back with two more cups, one for me and one for him. Gulping down my third drink in 15 minutes I was defiantly feeling the effects. And I could tell he was too.

"Ness?" His face was getting paler and he was bending in closer, and I welcomed the invasion of my space.

"Yeah." I let my hot breath slip from my mouth.

"You and Jake…?" He couldn't finish his question but I knew what he wanted to say.

"No." I wasn't lying. It was the truth. He moved closer his breaths getting quicker and my heart picking up speed.

"So this, I can do this."

"Uh, huh."

And he did. Politely at first he placed his lips on mine, his hands simply resting on my legs. But I wanted more. I bent in, digging into the kiss, grabbing his hands and placing them on my hips.

He took the advice and brought me closer, running his hands through my hair, across my curves. I hear a small growl erupt from him and that only made me kiss him with more passion.

His lips were different than Jake's. Still full but moist, easy to maneuver. He trailed down my neck biting lightly as he did so, making me moan and grab his hair.

Pulling away from me he observed my pout and laughed.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" I nodded, wanting more.

He stood up and grabbed my hand leading me towards the den. When we got to the door he stopped and looking me in the eye leaned in again a kissed me, his tongue slipping gracefully in my mouth. I felt him reach behind me to open the door when out of nowhere a familiar voice yelled.

"What the FUCK!"


	14. Shocking: Chapter XIV

**Needless to say I do not own Twilight, any of the related books, or the characters:**

Jake's POV:

I thought that today was going to be a good one. Boy was a wrong.

First the girl that I was madly in love with kissed me and I was too dumb to respond to her. Then I stubbed my toe going to a party where I would have to see said girl. And then I walked into the party.

Nothing was too surprising at first. The party was full of drunken people: a stereotypical Quil party. It was getting to be the hour when every person was either lying on the ground passed out or making out with a stranger.

That's when I saw it. Embry, lip-locked with a hot babe. My first reaction was a "hell yeah Embry". He had been pining over Nessie for over a year and it was nice to see him moving on.

Then he moved.

Falling over his arm was gorgeous reddish-brown and I saw the flicker of snow-white skin peaking behind Embry's.

He was taking her into Quil's dad's den. Quil often referred to it as his and Claire's "special sexy place". What the hell was he going to do with her in there? Then I hit me. They were kissing, he was taking her into that room, he and she. I couldn't handle it.

"What the FUCK!"

Embry and Nessie turned around just in time to see my fist smash into his face. In blind rage I pushed Nessie against the wall and started screaming in her face.

"What the hell are you doing Renesmee?" I used her full name just to push a point. "Making out with him." I gestured to Embry who was just starting to recover from my full force knockout.

"What are you talking about?" She said as she pushed me away from her. " I can do what I want. Stop being so controlling." Embry had finally gotten his balance and placed his hand on her shoulder.

The pissed me off even more.

"Jake, just chill. I don't get why you are so mad." He looked at me as he repositioned his jaw. "Ness and I were just…"

"Just what, huh?" I yelled looking at both of them. Trying to guilt them into how bad I was feeling.

"Jake." Nessie said looking me directly in the eyes. Holding her steady gaze she said, "Look. I kind like Embry, and we were just a little tipsy, so we kissed. You don't need to be so protective. It's not like you are really my brother or_ boyfriend_. You don't need to protect me."

Every word she said stabbed me like a knife.

"Fine. If that's how you feel." I said in a huff. Turing around I mentally begged her to take back all she said, but she didn't. I looked around the room to see the faces of friends and perfect strangers staring at me. Some in sympathy, some in ridicule, and others in just complete shock.

As I walked to the door, I turned around on last time and looked at Embry.

"She doesn't know. But you do." I felt my words burry into his heart as I slammed the door behind me. Not even caring about clothing I shifted into my wolf form and ran for the mountains. I needed some fresh air.

**Yes. I like this very much.**

**I also feel a little creepy. Ah well.**

**And to one of my commenters, Yes, I prefer to write short chapters. I like to keep the action in small bits, just having one thing happen per chapter. I feel like if too many things happen in one chapter I would loose focus. **

**So yeah,**

**Telenica**


	15. Not Coming Back: Chapter XV

**Needless to say I do not own Twilight, any of the related books, or the characters:**

Nessie's POV:

Well, I'm a bitch.

As I slid my hand from Embry's, I moved to sit on the couch. Holding my head in my hands I tried to stop the spinning and tried to contemplate what the hell had happened today.

I felt Embry's hot palm land on my shoulder. I knew that he was trying to comfort me but rubbing it, but somehow it only made me feel worse. I shifted slightly and he removed his hand from me, sighing.

"I have to go, to him." I said standing up and looking Embry straight in his eyes.

"What? After that shouting match? He's mad, it's not a smart time to do it."

"Yes it is. Embry, he is my best friend. I have to apologize."

"No." he was pleading. "You did nothing wrong. He was out of line."

I hung my head. "Embry, you're wrong. I hurt him. I have to talk to him." He looked at me questionably. I couldn't tell him the truth thought. I didn't need another person mad at me, or even worse, hurt by my actions. I knew that if I told him the truth he might think that I had only kissed him because of Jacob.

But, was that the truth?

Placing my hand on his cheek and drawing my lips to his, I game him a soft kiss. "I'll be back. I just need to talk to Jacob first."

As I opened the door to step out side I heard Embry sigh.

"No you wont."

And I knew that he was right.

**So I kinda hate this chapter. But I needed to be written. The next one will be long, so, fasten your seatbelts.**

**Telenica **


	16. Searching For Him: Chapter XVI

**Yes I know, I'm not doing what I normally do. Its not Jacob's turn right now, I'm keeping it on Nessie because she's got more to do. **

**Needless to say I do not own Twilight, any of the related books, or the characters: **

Nessie's POV:

Pulling out my cellphone, I was momentarily blinded by the flash of light, but typed in Jake's number. Putting the phone up to my ear I heard Jake's voice.

"Hey, it's Jake. I can't talk right now, but it's cool that you called. Don't leave a message. I won't check it anyway. So yeah."

Sighing, I ended that call. Slipping it into my pocket I started to run to Billy's. It was getting cold out, even for a half vampire, and I was hoping that Jacob was there, pretty much so I wouldn't have to go outside again.

But no such luck. All of the lights were out. I walked around to the back of the house where Jacob's room was. His window was open so I peered inside hoping to see him.

Sighing I turned away and pulled out my phone. Since he wasn't there I tried to call him again.

"Hey, it's Jak…" I hung up the phone, upset that Jake never left his phone on. How was I supposed to find him now?

"Maybe I'll go to Sam and Emily's. They might know where he is."

Breathing out I could see my breath and noticed frost on the ground. Wasn't it summer?

Only thinking of getting warm, I went back to Jake's window. Climbing in through the open space I found one of his sweatshirts laying on the desk chair. Slipping into it, I automatically felt better. I breathed in the musty sent that always surrounded Jake. It smelled of the forest and something sweet.

Opening my eyes I realized I had knew the sweet smell. It was the perfume that Jake had bought me for my birthday. I was around him so much that my perfume, the perfume that I wore everyday, smelled on his clothing.

Shaking it off I climbed back out the window and headed towards Sam and Emily's. Burring my self deeper into the shirt I listened to my own footsteps on the ground. The rhythmic crunching of the ground beneath my feet helped to calm me down. I let my mind wander, thinking about the day.

Everything with Jake and Embry, I messed it all up. And even if Jake didn't want to see me, I had to talk to him.

I lost track of time and found myself almost running into their house. The porch light and living room light was on so I decided to knock.

"Coming." Said Emily's voice.

Emily opened the door with a smile, but when she saw my face, she frowned.

"Ness? What are you doing here?" Without being invited in, I walked through the door and made my way to the living room. Sam glanced up at me from a book he was reading with a strange look in his eyes.

"Hello Ness. Do you need something?" Siting down on a leather chair I looked at Sam through my fingers. As Emily walked into the room, I picked up my head.

"So, I'm guessing Jake is not here."

"Nope." Emily said pulling a chair up next to me. "What happened?"

And I blurted out everything. Emily just sat there giving me a reassuring glance, nodding every few moments. After I finished ranting I looked into her eyes, begging to know what she thought.

Sitting up she turned to Sam. I had completely forgotten that he was there, and flushed at the fact that he had heard everything that I had just said. Looking at him I saw concern on his eyes as he silently conversed with his wife.

"Find him." Said Sam's ruff voice.

"Yeah, Nessie. I think it is best if you just find him.

"Wait, What was that look? What is going on?" I looked back and forth between of them. "Well?" I was getting impatient, tapping my foot on the ground.

"Renesmee. Just go find Jake. He will tell you."

Standing up, I huffed and walked out of the room. Ridiculous Sam, he could just tell me what the hell is going on. I slammed the door as I left their house, hoping that would prove how unpleased I was with them.

Taking out my phone again, I called Jacob.

"Hey, it's Jake. I can't talk right now, but it's cool that you called. Don't leave a message. I won't check it anyway. So yeah."

"Hey Jake. I know that you don't check your messages, and you know that I don't leave them, so you should know that this is important. Where are you? I've been all over the rez, so just tell me. Okay? Call me, please."

Hanging up the phone, I slipped it into my back pocket and wandered around the woods searching for some idea, some clue that would lead me to Jacob.

Maybe I would check the clearing. It was a small shot but maybe he would be there.

**Hey guys. Check how long this one is. Haha. But really, I hope you liked it. I just can't wait to move on to the less angst-ish stuff.**

**Telenica**


	17. Searching For Her: Chapter XVII

**The **_**italics **_**is the wolf thought.**

**Needless to say I do not own Twilight, any of the related books, or the characters: **

Jake's POV:

I ran so fast I found myself tripping over my own paws. I decided to slow down and take a breath. I looked around and realized I had no idea where I was. Sighing I laid down and placed my paws over my face.

Maybe I was in Canada. The air smelled different.

I decided to take a rest before heading back home. I didn't want to see anyone just quite yet. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest as I fell asleep.

I woke up to the feeling of something soft walking on my back. Opening one eye and turning my head slightly, I say a bird on my back. Standing up suddenly, the bird got scared and flew away. Laughing at the silly animal I started to think about Nessie. She would be mad at me if she ever saw me do that. She was that type of person who believes in saving all life, even bugs.

Stretching, I pointed my nose to home. After I felt ready to move I started my run home.

I had to apologize to Ness. I was mad, and that was okay, but I went to far. I probably scared the hell out of her.

It was running for over two hours before I reached La Push. The first person who I ran into was Seth.

"_Jake? What are you doing here?" _Seth was on guard so it was expected that I would see him at the boarder of the reservation.

"_Oh hey Seth. I'm just coming back."_

"_Are you better now man? Yesterday was ruff."_

"_Don't remind me." _I growled.

"_Still, I'm glad you are back…. So um, I hate to ask but…"_

"_What is it Seth?"_

"_Have you seen Nessie?"_

"_What?" _Nessie was missing? I automatically started to blame myself. If I hadn't run away in the first place than she maybe would not have run away too.

"_No she isn't missing. It's just that she was looking for you."_

"_Oh, thank god. So where is she?"_

"_I don't know. Last I heard she was at Claire's. You should check there first."_

"_Thanks Seth."_

"_Don't mention it." _Seth bowed his head a little as I ran past him.

I headed to my own house to grab some clothing. I decided to go around back since it was still early and Billy was probably still asleep. Shifting back to human form, I climbed through the open window.

A sweet smell hit my noise as I entered the room.

"Nessie? Are you in here?" I looked around but saw no one. Shrugging it off as leftover smell from the last time Ness was around, I searched for my favorite sweatshirt.

Not being able to find it, I could have sworn I left it on my chair, I opted for jeans and a long t-shirt. After I got all my clothing on, I slipped back out of the window and headed to Claire's.

Knock, knock, knock.

A tan head creped behind the small crack it made in the door.

"Oh Jake!" She said with a big smile as she swung the door right open. "Come in."

"No, I'm just looking for Ness. Is she here?"

"No sorry. You just missed her." I frowned looking at her in the eyes.

"You are lying." Her face dropped.

"Jake I'm no lying she had ju…"

"Just stop Claire. Where is she?"

"I don't know. She texted, said she was looking for you and told me that I should tell her parents that she was sleeping over."

"Damn it Ness!" As I turned to run into the woods I called behind me, "Thanks Claire, and tell her parents that she's still with you."

"Got it!" She yelled after me as I sprinted away from the town.

I stopped to smell the air, hoping to find her trail. Picking up on nothing I just headed left hoping that I would stumble upon her.


	18. Waking Up: Chapter XVIII

**Needless to say I do not own Twilight, any of the related books, or the characters:**

**Nessie's POV:**

I didn't wake up until the sun was directly above me, slightly burning my cheeks and the tip of my nose.

I opened my eyes to the glaring sun and blue skies as the quite sounds of the clearing echoed around me. The birds' singing, the almost silent hums of the bees, and the wind rustling through the tress and grass drew me from my slumber.

Placing my hand against my forehead to shield my eyes from the sun, I shifted to get up. After sleeping on the groud my body was soar, and I had to stretch before I could get up. Finally getting to my feet I looked around. Not noticing anything extremely interesting, I took out my phone.

No new messages.

Sighing, I didn't know what I expected. The way I pissed off Jake last night there was no way he was ever going to call me.

I put my phone into my pocket and headed back to the rez. I decided that I should go to Claire's first. After all the help she had given me in the past day I needed to do something nice for her.

I'd make her pancakes. She loves her chocolate chip and banana pancakes. I'd wash some strawberries too. I started to feel hungry at my own fantasizing about food, and as my stomach growled louder I ran faster to Claire's.

As I reached her house, I almost felt like I was going to fall over from starvation. Reaching out to turn the doorknob, I never knocked or rang the doorbell, I stopped right before I touched it. There was a faint noise coming from inside and I smelt bacon. Claire doesn't eat bacon, but Quil did and he might have been there, she always cooks for him when he comes over.

But there was a voice, and it wasn't Quil's. It was Jacob's. He sounded lost, distresses, there was no anger in his voice.

I held on tightly to the doorknob, wanting to walk in but wanting to hear what Jake was saying. My resolve brook down and I leaned my ear against the door, and closing my eyes listened to Jake and Claire.


End file.
